1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a baler, and more particularly, pertains to a baler for expanded or foamed polystyrene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art balers have not been practical for baling polystyrene, or poly foam because the ram did not have sufficient penetration through the baling chamber, and therefore, could not compress the material sufficiently. Therefore, high-volume and low-mass materials generally were very difficult to bale because of the lack of suitable ram penetration in the baling chamber. Bales made with prior art balers were unstable and tended to come apart even with careful handling.
Expanded polystyrene is a material of particular concern to environmentalists, as the material is of high volume and low mass, and is taking up considerable space in landfills. Polystyrene is used to package a wide assortment of products, such as washers, dryers, refrigerators, other household appliances, TVs, audiovisual equipment, model trains, and just about any other type of product which is shipped in a box. The packaging can range from small blocks measured in inches, to large shapes measured in feet. Polystyrene also comes in what is referred to as peanuts, spaghetti or denoted with other cute names, and is used as packing material to protect goods in boxes against damage in transit.
The wide diversity of sizes and shapes of polystyrene complicates the baling problem. Of course, it would be possible to sort polystyrene waste according to size and density, but this adds expense and complicates the salvage process.
The subsequent disposal of polystyrene is of very serious concern to the environmentalists, who in the past have had no real recourse but to see this type of packing material buried in landfills, wasting landfill space, which is now considered a precious, non-renewable natural resource.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a baling system for polystyrene packing material, where the bales of the polystyrene can then be recycled which saves, protects and preserves the environment.